


when the working day is done

by sybarite1



Series: We Never Put The FUN In Dysfunctional (Until Now) [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Post They Save The World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: “Well how do you win then?” Asks Luther, confused.





	when the working day is done

“So it’s a game of hypotheticals?” Asks Luther. They are all lying on the floor of the den, having just watched the evening news, which they all felt compelled to do these days. Having a stake in the continuation of humanity was exhausting.

“I’m decent at calculating hypothetical scenarios,” says Five, sounding quite keen.

“Er, there’s not much calculating to it,” says Klaus

“Well how do you win then?” Asks Luther, confused.

Diego laughs. “There is no winner and also, what they’ve failed to mention is this is a game for little girls.”

“Yawn. Your sexism is boring, Diego,” Klaus flaps a hand dismissively over Diego’s face, and gets it smacked down almost immediately.

“Did you just _say_ yawn?” Five sounds snappish, “Don’t do that, don’t say the words for sounds.”

“Pet peeve?” Asks Ben, mildly.

“Our Five is just a bundle of peeves,” laughs Allison.

“Ok, I’ve got one so I’m going first,” says Vanya, “Shag Marry Kill...”

**Author's Note:**

> In this arc:  
> \- Ben is alive  
> \- Klaus is sober  
> \- Five is aged up  
> \- Allison can speak  
> \- Vanya can control her powers  
> \- Luther is 100% human again and  
> \- Diego still stutters because you’ll pry that from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also, while this is tagged gen, it’s also tagged for codependency. These guys aren’t necessarily having healthy and well-adjusted relationships with each other, even if they are enjoying them. They’re not great at boundaries, for starters, and they come back clingy af. Also, while I anticipate adding more gen pieces, I may also add pieces that flirt with shipping or that have pairings outright, because, like I said, they’re not great with boundaries and they’re clingy af. They will be tagged accordingly so you can avoid them if preferred. My last caveat is that this is horribly self-indulgent. I just wanted to write them kinda happy and together and I’m well aware that I’m posting three glasses of wine in. Apologies in advance.


End file.
